williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Quantum Quintet: Family Crime Fighters
Quantum Quintet: Family Crime Fighters is an Animated action TV Series about a group of family superheroes called The Quantum Quintet. It premieres on Orange Otter Network on July 6th, 2015. Premise One day in Lake Hoohaw, a new mineral called Ottonic was discovered by a group of geologists from Crossington Tech. When it rained that night, the Ottonic became eroded into Lake Hoohaw's freshwater. The next morning, the Otter Family takes a drink of fresh water at the shore. Suddenly, they undergo a change (due to the Ottonic mixed in with the water) and discover their new superhero egos they dubbed themselves. They christen themselves collectively as the Quantum Quintet. Meanwhile, Demon Alice forms an organization with the other villains as her henchmen and hench-women called Terror Team, whose goal was to conquer the universe and destroy cities everywhere worldwide and to damage Lake Hoohaw into a ruin. Each episode involves the Quantum Quintet stopping crime in various locations by using their abilities to defeat the villains. Characters Heroes Quantum Quintet * Musteelid: Peanut Otter's superhero ego. The leader of the Quantum Quintet who is a 7-year-old kid that is an expert in controlling steel. * Ultra Jellina: Jelly Otter's upgraded ego of Super Jellina. The second in-command who is Musteelid's sister. She can control electricity and maneuvers very fast. *Infantitan: The baby of the gang with high intellect (allowing her to speak overly complex sentences and descriptions that may make your head spin, even though she's only 2) and Shapeshifting capabilities who can also manipulate ice and produce sonic baby screams. *Master Mama: A well-sighted mother of three kids sporting an inflatable 'fro who uses elemental household appliances for attacking. *Paternamo: The righteously strong dad with an elastic tie and is telepathic. Other Heroes *The United Nations Army: *Tamara Beaver: She is a purple beaver that is Munchy Beaver's sister can use telekinetic powers, transform into a Unicorn, and has razor sharp fangs that are poisonous. *May Fieldmouse: She is the cousin of Simon Fieldmouse who can control fire and earth, transform into a mermaid, is invulnerable to all attacks and injuries, has a prehensile tail, and can control force-fields. *Sonic Sophie: Sophie the Otter's superhero form. She joined the heroes in Season 2. Villains *Demon Alice: The demonic incarnation of Alice who is the leader of the Terror Team. *Melinda Celestial: A sorceress who is a little girl. She is extremely difficult to destroy because she's extremely powerful. But not as powerful as Demon Alice. *Lilli Lillian Lillith: The Demonic daughter of the late June Williams who has the ability to control fire and magic. *Bedtime Bunny: She is a anthro bunny girl who is 12 years old. She has the ability to control wood and bones, to create magic spells and uses telekinesis. *Jigglypuff Kelly: She is a female clown and is super agile, quick and strong. She also has the ability to control flowers, teleport, transform and has animal magnetism. *Darkness Moon: She is the Evil version of Sailor Moon. She is also known as Jennifer Jelly. She has the ability to control water and powers, to shapeshift, to teleport and to become super agile and strong. *Carly E. Cheese: She is the daughter of Chuck E. Cheese who has dangerous powers. She has abilities to transform into a anthro Mouse Girl, to control the minds of people with a single bite, to control and build objects using telekinetic powers, to run as fast as a racecar. She also has a prehensile tail that can bend, twist, stretch, transform, grab, multiply, grow, strike the heart and launch missiles. She is very attractive, smart and athletic. *Daniella Koala: She is a anthropomorphic koala who can create magic spells and transform into a demonic dragon. She is also the foster sister of Roobear Koala. *Carrie Haier: She is the 4 year old sister of Betsy Haier. She can transform into a kitsune, a a werewolf, a werecat, and a snake, control geothermal molten substances, have additional limbs and cast spells. *Betsy Haier: Betsy Haier is the sixth child and second daughter of Barney, and was a small egg, now she is an adult. She has abilities of Super Evil Barney, and could transform into three other dinosaurs: protoceratops, triceratops and hadrosaur. She also has the ability to manipulate gold and silver, change her age, and make herself invisible. *Terror Popple: She is a black and indigo Popple who can destroy every single object with her destructive powers. *Radioactive Popple: He is a light green and yellow Popple who can transform into a Popplishan (half werewolf, half Popple). *Pestilence Popple: She is a white and brownish-green Popple who can invoke and control pests, locusts that spoil crops, and flies that carry disease. She will also gain immunity to pests and viruses, but can also create, invoke, and control diseases and viruses. *War Popple: She is a Red and brown Popple who has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. She is, naturally, extremely skilled in all form of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. She can start conflicts by influencing people or events, rise their personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. *Famine Popple: She is a Brown and burgundy red Popple who can cause famine on any scale including; a region, country continent, planet or as extreme as a universe. Even is used on a miniscule scale, it can ultimately cause global disruption. *Death Popple: She is a Black and gray Popple who can kill anyone and possibly even any thing using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. Episodes Season 1, 26 Episodes (July-November 2015) Season 2, 26 Episodes (February-July 2016) Category:TV Shows